Bouncing Back
by HipsterMaybe
Summary: I realized I never beat on Steve at all, so I've decided to throw him out of a window. Enjoy! I own nothing but the plot I came up with.


**Hello my avid readers! I know. I ****_should_**** be working on Cat and Mouse, but I'm still thinking of where I want to go with the next chapter. I have this thing about waiting until I have the perfect idea planned out before I update so I don't give you guys a crappy chapter. Well, enjoy this!**

Danny heard the crash of splintering glass from the floor above him and immediately his heart clenched in fear. That was the floor Steve was on. Pulling out his gun, Danny ran like hell up the stairs and was greeted with a warm Hawaiian breeze. Thing was, there shouldn't be a breeze on the _inside _of an office building. He looked around, then found the huge hole where a window had once been. Miraculously caught on a sharp point of splintered glass that still remained in the window frame was a badge. _Steve's badge,_ Danny realized. He sprinted over to the window and looked down at the street from three stories above. There, spread-eagled on the pavement, was Steve. A few feet away, the man they had been searching for, Sonny Rasouli, lie in heap with his neck at an unnatural angle. Plucking Steve's badge from the glass, Danny dashed down to the street and fell to his knees at his partner's side. Unlike Rasouli's wide, unseeing eyes, Steve's were closed. His body was covered with innumerable scrapes and bruises and a terrifyingly large pool of blood spread from beneath his head. God, if that didn't look like the time he had been hit by the Russian's car. With fear in his heart, Danny pressed two fingers to Steve's neck. He let out a huge sigh of relief when he found a strong, if rapid, pulse. Whipping out his phone, he called EMS.

"Nine-one-one, what's you emergency?" Said a young female voice.

"My name is Detective Danny Williams. My badge number is seven five seven six. I need an ambulance at..." Danny checked the street sign then rattled of his location and Steve's injuries. He was promised help within ten minutes. As much as Danny wanted to apply pressure to the badly bleeding wound on his partner's head, he knew that if he moved Steve even a little, he could paralyze or even kill him. So he waited with him, holding Steve's hand, trying his best to gently rouse the man. After a few minutes, Steve groaned.

"That's it Super SEAL. Open your eyes for me, ok?" Danny encouraged. It took a few tries, but eventually two hazy eyes flickered open and landed on Danny.

"'anno? Wha'…'appen?" Steve asked in a weak voice, badly slurring his words. When he tried to move, Danny placed a firm hand on his chest to restrain him.

"Easy, buddy. You took a header out of third floor window. An ambulance is on its way, but you need to stay completely still. Can you do that for me?"

"Kay…why…tired?" Steve asked as his eyes began to drift shut. Danny lightly tapped his friend's cheeks.

"Nu-uh, no sleeping on the job Steven. You need to stay awake. Talk to me. C'mon babe, tell me something good. How was dinner with Catherine last night?" Danny asked, desperate for anything to keep his friend awake.

"Good…'anno?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Think I love her…" Danny smiled.

"'Course you do! We all knew that. All of that 'we have a thing' crap has never fooled us."

"Really? Guess I forge' you were married some times." Danny could tell Steve was wearing out quickly.

"So Grace was wondering if she could come over to your beach this weekend to make sandcastles with you." Steve gave a lopsided smile.

"Like that. Goo' kid. Juss like her D-danno." Danny could feel his heart swell. He and Steve had been brothers since the day they met. They may have started out with pinning and punching each other, but now…well, it was clear to anyone that they would die for each other. Steve's eyes closed and despite Danny's best attempts, this time, they didn't open again. The ambulance came and went and soon, he, Chin, and Kono were all seated in the hard chairs of the hospital waiting room. Chin restlessly jiggled his leg, Kono paced and bit her nails, but Danny, contrary to his nature, was still and silent. He stared down at his hands, still stained with Steve's blood, and waited for the news as to whether his partner was even still alive. They stayed like that for four hours. Then a doctor came out asking for 'family of Steve McGarrett'. Immediately, they all stood up.

"How is he?" Danny asked fearfully.

"He's doing well actually. He does have a very severe concussion, but miraculously his skull is intact. When he first came in, there was swelling around the brain, but it has gone down almost completely. There were no injuries to his spine either. He does have six broken ribs and a bruised lung, but those will heal given time. We believe he landed on top of the man who pushed him, which could account for his relatively minor injuries." They all let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Danny asked. The doctor nodded and led them to a room. They all sat there, well into the night. Around eleven, Chin and Kono went home at Danny's request. He knew they were exhausted. So was he, but he couldn't leave Steve. Danny fell into a light sleep, only to be awakened an hour later by the muffled groan of his partner. Danny was awake and by his side in an instant.

"Danny?" Steve asked groggily, his eyes fluttering open slowly.

"Right here, babe. How ya feelin'?"

"'M okay. Mus' be on the good stuff." He gave Danny his trademark goofy smile, then frowned. "There's blood on you…you hurt?" Steve asked, his tired voice laced with concern. Danny gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

"This is yours Super SEAL. You owe me a new shirt." Danny smiled. The word 'relief' could not even begin to express what he was feeling at seeing Steve awake and alert.

"Oh…sorry man. By the way, feel free to bring Grace by this weekend so she can make that sandcastle."

"You remember that?"

"Sort of…that's pretty much it."

"So…you don't remember confessing your obvious love for Catherine?" Danny asked slyly.

"I did that? Well, I had planned to tell you over beers and barbecue some night, but I guess bleeding on a street works too." Steve smiled.

"Yeah, let's _not_ make that a regular thing." Danny paused. "I'm glad you're okay. You scared the shit out of me, you know that?"

"I'm sorry brother. Just think of it as payback for all of the times you do that to me." Steve said, grinning. Danny smiled. Despite the constant fear of death, for both Steve and himself, he really was glad he had Steve for a partner. He was also glad his partner seemed to be a human bouncy ball of sorts.

**Bad ending, but it is what it is. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Leave me a review! (: **


End file.
